A moment of silence
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: The Konoha hospital. Here lies a dying Naruto. The sixth Hokage. Not a good summary but I think it works.


Disclaimer: I own the world! That means Naruto and...you! I'm forcing you to read this story! Not really, I don't own any of that stuff, you're reading this at your own free will, man that's AWESOME!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are man, just hang on." Sasuke whispered. He had Naruto slung over his shoulder. They arrived at the Konoha hospital. Sasuke rushed inside. "I need some medical help immediately!" A stretcher came up behind them. They gently placed Naruto on it and ran off to a room, were Sasuke didn't have access to enter.

A medic-nin came up to him. "We saw you outside, that's why we rushed to get the Hokage under medical service." He looked at Sasuke's face. He was staring at the ground. "What exactly happened?"

Sasuke's voice was barely audiable. "Naruto, I mean Lord Hokage, I'm never gonna get used to saying that."

"I know what you mean." The medic chuckled.

"He got a mission scroll. It was an S+ mission."

"You're kidding! Those missions don't come by often."

"I know. He decided to go, because it was too dangerous and he didn't want to risk losing the lives of his precious Anbu. He only needed one other person to join him. He picked me. I was to ensure the Hokage's safety. I didn't do a very good job. We got ambushed by 20 skilled _rouge _ninjas. They were after him. We gave our best fight and this is what happened." He said pointing to the room where his best friend disappeared to. "I failed." His voice croaked. "I couldn't protect my best friend. I was only asked to do one thing. One thing!" Sasuke let one tear drop. They fell on to silence. After what felt like hours Sasuke grew imaptient. "When is he coming out? What is going on?"

After he said that, a nurse walked up to Sasuke. "You can go see him now. Sakura Haruno is already in there talking to him."

"Is he okay?"

The nurse tilted her head down. Sasuke knew what that meant. _He's not going to make it. _He thought to himself. _It's all my fault!_

"Which room is he in?"

"214." Sasuke walked up to the desk to sign in, but the nurse put her hand on the pen. "You don't need to sign in. We all know you're here, and this is a crucial moment. Go on down. She smiled weakly at him. He nodded and took off in the direction towards Naruto's room.

When he reached the door, he heard Naruto laughing hoarsly. Sasuke knocked on the door and let himself in. Sakura was setting next to Naruto holding his hand, while telling a joke. Naruto always loved jokes. It made an intense moment loosen up. He always said, "_It's better to die laughing, than to just die!" _That sentence kept repeating in Sasuke's head.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto turned to him, with his signature smile. He looked awful. His hair was a mess and not as blond. It faded. His face was bruised up from the mission. He lost his color. He was paler than Sasuke. "Why the long face?"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm doing better. It's about as good as it's going to get. The nurses already told me what's gonna happen to me. I'm not gonna make it out of here, am I?"

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't look at him anymore. If he looked, he was sure to burst in tears.

"Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. I know that's what you're thinking. You did your best. You got me back here alive didn't you?"

"Yeah, but in horrible condition."

"All that matters is that I'm dying in my home. My village. You know what, Sakura?" He turned his head to face her.

"What?" Sakura looked at him.

"I still love you. That crush I had on you when we were younger, never left." he smiled at her. She cracked a smile towards him. She gave him a gentle hug. "Sasuke, join this hug fest. It's an order, and probably my last." He chuckled.

_How can he be so happy at a time like this? He knows he isn't going to make it! "It's better to die laughing, than to just die!" Now I get what that means. _Sasuke walked up to him and joined in on _"The hug fest" _as Naruto liked to call it. Sakura let go to let Sasuke hug his dear friend. A tear rolled down Sasuke's face. He quickly swiped it away.

"Was the great Sasuke Uchiha crying? For little ol' me?" He put his nidex finger to his bottom lip, like he always did when he did his famous, sexy jutsu.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm gonna be shutin' up in about 5 minutes! You can wait that long!" They gave another _"manly" _hug.

"You are my best frined, Naruto. You're like a brother to me. I love you, man." His voice started cracking. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey, Sasuke. When I die, I will still kick your butt!"

"I'll come up there soon enough. When I arrive, you better have a fight waiting for me!"

"Will do, will do..." His head sunk into the pillow. Naruto's heart monitor stayed on the same pitch. He was gone. Sakura bursted into tears. Sasuke let go of her as she sat in her chair, sobbing, her face burried in her hands. Sasuke walked up to the heart monitor and turned it off.

"I'll go tell the fifth Hokage the news." Sasuke knew how bad Sakura felt. He was her best friend. He stuck with her through everything, unlike himself. He walked up to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "It will be okay." He slumped to the door and walked to the Hokage's office.

_Sasuke. _Sakura thought. _He kissed me. He cares. _She stood up and buzzed the nurses. They ran in and put a black blanket over the sixth Hokage's corpse. They pushed his body out of the room, leaving Sakura to gather his items. _Thank you, Naruto. You will be missed. _With that she grabbed his clothes and went home, preparing for his funeral.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know. Alot of my stories have deaths and/or funerals. But in a way they're happy. You just need to think about it.

-This has been a Lucky-chan production. Lucky here to say good night, and good fight!

If you all notice, all of my stories have the production thing above this sentence. It's my catch phrase! Sweet.


End file.
